Darryn Kellor
Darryn Kellor is the character of PANE's Moderator, Living Arrow. His first appearance was in Gigarte Park. Trainer Information Appearance Darryn is visually a classic jock. He’s slightly taller than average and is built strongly but not bulkily. To go with his lightly muscular physique, he has perfect glossy brown hair (around 5 inches long so it curls around his ears) with a reddish sheen styled expertly with three different products every morning. His eyes are a dark brown and contrast spectacularly with his pearly white teeth. His clothes come from a designer closet of items that are hung neatly and in order of colour and warmth for best accessibility. Everything fits him extremely well, showing off his assets and making him look like he just stepped out of a catalogue. In short, very few people don't stop to take a breath when they first meet Darryn. Personality Darryn may have the looks of a pop star, but the stereotypical image of an airhead is completely wasted on him. He is pretty intelligent yet falls far short of being a genius. Even so, he gets well above average grades at school and is hoping to study for a qualification in pokemon fashion and care. His wits have been known to desert him when under pressure but given the opportunity to plan something out, Darryn can come up with extremely complex strategies and methodoliges on and off the battlefield. Items and Equipment Darryn carries a variety of Pokemon Care items including the following: A Pokedex, Potions, Fresh Water, Soothe Bell, Journal, Contest Pass, Seal Case, Berry Pouch, Poffin Case, Fashion Case, Teachy TV and TM Case. Clipped to Darryn's belt are the selection of Pokeballs that contain his Pokemon. Each one is different - helping him distinguish between each one in a hurry. From left to right, the balls belong to Bravo, India, Romeo, Lady, November and Zulu. Biography Childhood and Celadon City Living in Celadon, Darryn was raised in a fairly average family. His father, an accountant, and his mother, owner of a catering business, raised three children in a modest four-bedroom home on the outskirts of town, two streets from the Pokemon Center. All three children had their own rooms but even so, they were inseparable. Cleo, the oldest, was a budding Watcher who loved nothing more than to spend close on all of her waking hours at the Celadon gym, sketching and playing with the grass-type pokemon that lived there and chatting with the girls that trained under the high domed glass roof. Much to Darryn’s annoyance, however, he was not allowed in the gym unless making a formal challenge so had to accept the theft of his sister for hours at a time. Darryn was very close with his sister – she was the caring, understanding kind of girl who would listen rather than talk and her sympathetic ear was regularly borrowed by Darryn when he had a problem at school or a project that he needed help with. So, it was not implausible for him to develop a certain dislike for grass-type pokemon that manage to pry Cleo away from him. The youngest of the three, Joey was what most parents would call a little monster. Not only was he as restless as an Aipom, but he was practically as noisy as a Loudred, shouting rather than speaking at any opportunity. Three years Joey’s senior, Darryn felt somewhat distant from Joey at times due to the kid’s immaturity and so often left the younger to his own devices. When not with his siblings, Darryn attended Celadon High where he studied for Pokemon Behaviour, Pokemon Anatomy, Pokemon Nutrition and Fine Art. A peculiar combination but all four subjects were placing him on a straight course for an internship at Celadon’s most popular Pokemon salon – Clarke’s. It was his dream to learn everything he could about Pokemon health and fashion so that he could help Trainers and Co-ordinators alike in Pokemon care in ways that Breeders couldn’t dream of. Then he could arrange plans for his own salon that would one day rival Clarke’s and every other pokemon style organisation in the Kanto region. It was recently revealed that when Darryn was younger, he was bullied by the other children at school and terrorised by their pet Pokemon. This had inevitably built up the impression that Pokemon were simply tools - mindless automatons that did their owners' bidding without question. As such, he has held the view the Pokemon were mere objects for many years. Departure for Gigarte The day that the Kellor’s decided to move to Furoh came not long after Darryn received his certificates from Celadon High upon graduation. His father’s job called for a relocation to Gigarte where he would be running the accounts for the pollution-control sector after the unfortunate events at Lenoilia. Darryn had kicked up immediate fuss over this, demanding that he be left behind in Celadon to work at Clarke’s but his parents had insisted on his participation in the move. He didn’t have funding to pay for an apartment in his home city and the internship would not be paying enough for him to afford living away from home. His inevitable fate carried him from Clarke’s and to a town that completely lacked what he desired – lights, fame and fashion. Journey throughout Furoh After months of grievous depression, Darryn’s opportunity to chase after his dream came in the form of spam mail in the morning post. A simple flyer, announcing the latest trainers to embark on their Pokemon journeys in the city gave him the best opportunity to leave the organic fruit juice lifestyle he had been forced into and to chase after the glaring lights of his future. Enlisting his sister and her partner pokemon, a Cherubi she had befriended in the Celadon gym, Darryn set about locating his first Pokemon and leaving home. Much to his disappointment, the best his sister could do with her shockingly small amount of battle experience was an overweight Pidgey and a scraggy Caterpie. No matter his disappointment, Darryn decided to make the most of his first pokemon and gathered the accessories together that he needed for his quest, his dream still set firmly in his mind no matter how distant its realization seemed. Starting out in Gigarte with an overweight Pidgey, scabby Caterpie and capturing a ditzy Eevee, Darryn was not in the best of positions for someone going on a Pokemon Journey. However, meeting Melinda Rose and Jaima Kuonji, he developed his Pokemon's and his own skills and put some confidence in his stride. After sparring with his new friends and coming up with one loss and one draw, Darryn was keen to train harder and catch up to their standard of battling. Meeting a potential rival, Tyron Jildare, his work with his seemingly weakest Pokemon - Caterpie - appeared to pay off as she evolved into a tough Metapod that turned the tables in his first serious Pokemon battle that led him to his very first victory. Accompanied by two trainers who already have gym badges, he felt sure to succeed on his road to become the ultimate Pokemon Fashion Designer. Moving on with some more confidence behind his skills, Darryn travelled southwards with his new friends towards a town called Lenoilia. Along the way he captured a vain Vulpix whom he named Lady. Her emotional and behavioural issues immediately became apparent as she attacked Melinda and Darryn's Eevee which Darryn sought to address as soon as he could. He and the group met with another trainer named Darck who managed to turn Darryn's head from the outset but later turned out to have a very different outlook on the ways of the trainer and so Darryn became rather disenchanted with him. In Lenoilia, Darryn donated his Soothe Bell to Lady while seeking help to aid his Eevee into evolving to iron out his childlike behaviour. Accompanied by Jaima, he went to a suspicious shop where they claimed to evlove Pokemon for you, only to be confronted with a Pokemon Thief. The resulting battle forced three of Darryn's Pokemon to evolve in order to protect him and taught the young fashion expert a thing or two about the empathy between trainer and Pokemon that he won't forget in a hurry. As Jaima decid ed to stay behind in order to locate his stolen Pokemon, Darryn left the rotten city with Melinda and Darck on the road to Arasam - the location of his Gym Challenge debut. With Mindy and Darck, Darryn travelled north and happened upon a Pokemon Breeding Ranch where they sought to buy or earn food as yet again no-one had brought any. Welcomed by Mr Loch and his Wife, the three were set to chores right away to earn their lunch. Milking the Miltank proved to be quite the task for Darryn as his own cow, Artichoke, was somewhat under the weather but one of his beauty treatments perked her right up! After eating, Mr Loch requested that they all take part in a double battle for "old times sake". Darryn was a little disappointed that his Butterfree was the first to fall but saw the immediate potential in her capabilities for Contest battling as her moves were so eye-catching. After the battle, Mr Loch asked the trainers to take a Pokemon Egg each as a reward: Mindy's a Togepi, Darck's a Tauros. Darryn, however, chose to take one of Mr Loch's old stock Ponyta that had failed to be sold at the last market. Vowing to make her more beautiful, Darryn named her November for her autumn colouration and was happy to have her as part of the team. Mindy then received some shocking news about her Vespiquen, Queen, and so immediately returned to Floaroma Town. Upon leaving, however, some of her psychic talent leaked into Darryn and it seems to have been noticed by Lady. Off the ranch, Darryn left Darck and focused on reaching Arasam on his own, keen to prove his strength as a trainer. Travelling on his own, Darryn realised that he didn't know much about survival and soon fell foul of an attack by some strange Pokemon thieves. Although his newly nicknamed Pokemon fought bravely, his Vulpix was eventually caught and he fell into an open mineshaft on Mount Carello. Lady the Vulpix sent an immediate distress call to the only psychic-type Pokemon she knew and, luckily, it was picked up by Jaima's Ralts - Mercury. While Darryn attempted to find an exit from the mine, he befriended a dopey Cranidos and discovered that the thieves who had attacked him were actually members of a villainous organisation - Team Deception. Hearing their plans to awaken and capture the local fossil Pokemon, Darryn took them on in battle and defeated Horace's Umbreon with his own Jolteon. Above ground, Lady broke free of her specialised restraints and was soon joined by Jaima who had come to Darryn's rescue. A young human girl named Tuesday Ilia Berdison now accompanied Jaima bringing the total number of companions back to three. As Darryn and Jaima were reunited, a massive battle broke out between themselves and Team Deception. An old friend of Jaima's, Meiko Omura entered the fray to turn the tables at a vital point and as such she joined their group. It was revealed that the Team were employing Shadow technology to power up their Pokemon and evolve them before they were ready. In a battle royale in which Darryn led two separate teams against f ully evolved Shadow Pokemon, the would-be fashion designer was able to show off his real skills in battle and his confidence blossomed for his upcoming Gym battle. Once Team Deception were defeated and arrested, Darryn and his friends headed for the Gym in Arasam. On the way, Darryn became the object of attention for a handsome young man called Troy. The newcomer made clear from the start that he found Darryn attractive and so the other Trainer decided to follow Darryn to the Gym and watch his match. Darryn used all of his practised fire-flying combos against the fire-flying Gym Leader in what he hoped to be a victory with no initial advantages. Despite bringing it down to the wire after using incredibly beautiful and intricate moves that surprised all bystanders, Darryn lost the battle and was forced to watch on as Jaima began his own attempt at earning the Emberwing Badge. Pokemon All of Darryn's Pokemon are built for speed. Their names all come from the phonetic alphabet and each one knows at least one egg or tutor-based move. Bravo As a Pidgey, Bravo was captured after an embarrassing defeat by some loud-mouthed girl's Cherubi. He was donated, much to his gratitude, to a human male who made an immediate effort to improve the bird's health. A feather-loss disease and several pounds of extra weight were the troubles that Darryn faced with his first Pokemon and he took them head on. He made his first appearance in Out of all of Darryn's Pokemon, Bravo has made the biggest leap in physicl ability since joining the trainer. Their bond is a close one - signified by Bravo's timely evolution of desperation in Lenoilia Ruins. Now, Bravo is one of the fastest Pokemon in Darryn's possession and has proven his ability in battle on many occassions and even learned the powerful fire attack: Heat Wave. Attacks: Quick Attack // Mud Slap // Whirlwind // Roost // Featherdance // Twister // '''Heat Wave' India India made her first appearance as a rather unhealthy Caterpie in the RP: ''Gigarte Park. She was suffering a fungal infection when she was captured and so her immediate health was Darryn's main concern when training her. Even so, she was able to fight well in a match against Jaima and evolved in a battle against a trainer named Tyron Jildare in Gigarte Park. She evolved again in Lenoilia Ruins when trying to defend Darryn and earned a lot of repect in her trainer's eyes in the process. Since then she has taken part in few battles as Darryn fears her delicate body would not be able to handle the stress. When Melinda Rose left Darryn to tend her sickly Vespiquen, Darryn sent India with Melinda to watch over her in his stead. She currently resides at the Pretty Petal Flower Shop in Floaroma Town (Sinnoh) in a daycare situation, waiting for the day when Darryn calls on her once more. Attacks: Confusion // Supersonic // '''Ominous Wind' // Stun Spore // Gust // Sleep Powder'' Romeo When Darryn caught his Eevee in Gigarte Park after battling with his Pidgey, his greatest beautification challenge so far presented itself. The Eevee had crazy-long hair that made it unidentifiable at first but a stylish haircut made it the most pampered puppy in Furoh. Not only that, but the Evolution Pokemon seemed to be incredibly childish and playful - walking into windows and tripping over his own feet were not unheard of. Since then, Romeo has battled on several occassions and proven its strength in different ways, including drawing out the power of his Egg Move - Swift. When first taken to a Joy, Romeo was diagnosed with Canine Hip Dysplasia but his evolution into a Jolteon during Lenoilia Ruins ''to save Darryn from danger seems to have repaired the disorder. On land, Romeo is the fastest in Darryn's team and his maturity has increased upon evolution to boot. Attacks: ''Quick Attack // Double Team // '''Protect' // Charge Beam'' // Double Kick // '''Swift' Lady Foxtrot Darryn's Vulpix raised her head during ''Lenoilia Ruins where she led a pack of ghost and psychic type Pokemon on an assault against a girl emanating psychic powers. It is still unclear why the fox Pokemon chose to do this but even after Darryn managed to capture her, she still showed intense feelings of anger towards Melinda Rose and even against Darryn's other Pokemon. Rather than release her, Darryn took the Vulpix warmly and tried to come to an understanding with her that he wanted to make her more beautiful and more powerful than she had ever been. This appears to have worked and, now going by the nickname 'Lady', the Vulpix has the biggest respect for Darryn which is somehow turning into a Poke-Human crush. Thanks to her own psychic abilities, Lady is able to communnicate with Darryn telepathically. This has rapidly developed from fragmented sentences to flowing speech in a short time. Unlike the rest of Darryn's Pokemon, Lady spends most of her time outside of her Pokeball and is always wearing her accessory - a Soothe Bell. Attacks: Ember // Extrasensory // Agility // '''Energy Ball' // Confuse Ray // Imprison // Will-o-wisp // Flamethrower'' November November was given to Darryn by a friendly farmer named Mr Loch on the Lenolia-Arasam road during Arasam Adventures. Darryn main goal with the Ponyta is to make her flames burn more brightly and more passionately than they did when he first captured her and to restore some of her lost confidence. Feeding her the right diet seems to be helping with her appearance but her battling skills are lacking compared to most of Darryn's other Pokemon. She has never won a battle and that is beginning to worry her trainer. Even so, she remains loyal to Darryn for what he is doing for her and her efforts are always appreciated. It should be noted that November's dainty legs do not allow her to carry riders. She is, however, extremely fast in a dead sprint and can almost keep stride with Romeo on level ground. Attacks: Tackle // Flame Wheel // Stomp // '''Hypnosis' // Charm // Fire Spin'' Zulu When Darryn fell into an old mine during Climbing Mount Carello, he met a mentally-challenged Cranidos who led him back to safety. The fossil Pokemon has shown immediate loyalty to his trainer but since he is so dumb, he is often seen to be disobedient for not following Darryn's orders first time. It has been noted that Zulu is larger than the average Cranidos and has proven to be large and strong enough to act as a mount for Darryn to ride. Despite battling once already, Zulu's true abilities in battle are still unknown. He is, however, very fast - a trait that all of Darryn's Pokemon seem to possess. In a fierce battle with Team Deception's Drapion, Zulu evolved into a mighty Rampardos. It seems, however, that Zulu's battle rage has increased exponentially resulting in him reaching a state that is murderous and cannot be controlled. Attacks: Headbutt // Focus Energy // Take Down // Scary Face // '''Hammer Arm''' Relationships Cleo Kellor Erika and the Celadon City Gym Jaima Kuonji Melinda Rose Tuesday Berdison . Meiko Omura Pan Gibbs Troy of Arasam Lyla Moore Joey J. Sweet Category:Characters